ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
LWF Betrayal
2001 The theme for this event was "In The End" by Linkin Park. *'Alan Fernandez (c)' def. Ruff Rabbi to retain the Havok Title **The Talk pinned Rabbi with Ill Met by Starlight onto a garbage can *'Evildeathro' def. BDT and Black Rose to become the first Lightheavyweight Champion **Evildeathro pinned BDT with the Evil DDT *'Psiko' def. Robert Ooley in a Louisville Helmet Match *'Arelas (c)' def. Crow, Lock, and Xecutioner in a Ladder Match to retain the People's Title **Arelas pulled down the title after powerbombing Xecutioner off the ladder onto Crow *'Lock' def. Arelas, Crow, and Xecutioner © in a Ladder Match to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **This was the second half of a two fall ladder match for two different titles *'Flame Demon' def. Joe Fantasy and Monoxide in a Submission Match **Flame Demon forced Fantasy to submit to Hell on Earth *'Iceman' def. Phoenix in a Cage Match **Lock pulled Iceman out through the door *'CoolJ (c)' def. TMA in a No Holds Barred Match to retain the LWF Title **CoolJ pinned TMA with a Shader onto a steel chair 2002 The theme for this event was "Here to Stay" by Korn. *'Ruff Rabbi' def. Emperor (c) and Flame Demon to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Rabbi pinned Flame Demon with the Meshuganator *'Fear (c)' def. Susumu Itarki to retain the People's Title **Fear pinned Itarki with the Paranoia Press *'Fire and Ice (c)' def. The Puppet Masters to retain the Tag Titles **Iceman pinned Lock after using the title belt as a weapon *'CoolJ' def. Xecutioner in a First Blood Match **CoolJ busted Xecutioner open with his own mace *'Arelas' def. Alan Fernandez and Triple M (c) to win the Technical Title **Arelas forced Triple M to submit to the Last Prayer *'Alan Fernandez ©' def. Arelas and Triple M to retain the LWF Title **The Talk pinned Arelas with Human Wreckage 2003 The theme for this event was "King of my World" by Saliva. *'Phoenix' def. Nomad © to win the Technical Title **Phoenix forced Nomad to submit to Dust to Dust *'Code Red ©' def. Emperor and Angelus to retain the Tag Titles **Code Red pinned Angelus after a Fusion Bomb by Red Fusion *'Xecutioner' def. Lone Wolf **Xecutioner pinned Lone Wolf with the Demanufacturer *'Psiko' def. Dr. K © in an Asylum Match to win the Havok Title **Psiko pinned Dr. K with the Psikotik *'Fear (c)' def. Alan Fernandez in an Iron Man Match to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Title Match **This was the final match of The Talk and Fear's Best of Seven Series **Fear was disqualified at 42:58 for using the Mallet of Doom as a weapon; The Talk led, 1-0 **Fear pinned the Talk with the Meteor Press at 41:37; Tied 1-1 **Fear pinned the Talk with the Numbing at 28:02; Fear led 2-1 **Fear forced the Talk to submit to Millennial Decay at 10:27; Fear led 3-1 **The Talk pinned Fear with Human Wreckage at 5:32; Fear led 3-2 *'CoolJ' def. Arelas and Lock in a Vigilante Rules Match **Arelas superkicked CoolJ off the stage and onto Lock for the pin *'Triple M(c)' def. Iceman to retain the LWF Title **Triple M pinned Iceman with a Reverse Death Valley Driver from the top rope 2004 The theme for this event was "Blood" by Papa Roach. *'Red Fusion' def. Alan Fernandez (c) to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Fusion pinned the Talk with the Virus of Life *'McCammon' wins a Battle Royal for the vacant Imperial Title **McCammon eliminated Lone Wolf last by superkicking him over the ropes **Other participants were Dr. K, Fear, Nomad, and Phoenix *'Violent Intentions' def. The Imperial Technicians to win the Tag Titles **Dr. K pinned Nomad with the Medication *'Psiko' def. Lone Wolf © in a Maniacal Multiple Massacre Match to win the Havok Title *'Ruff Rabbi (c)' fought Metalhead Matt Marauder to a Draw **A double pin was counted when Triple M hit a dragon suplex pin and his own shoulders were on the mat as well **Lock was the Special Referee 2008 The theme for this event was "Days of Revenge" by Ramallah. *'Nomad' def. T.J. Hero and X-Klaus **Nomad pinned X-Klaus *'Kyle Tacker' def. Prototype to win the Havok Title **Riot pinned Prototype after hitting him repeatedly with brass knuckles *'The Confederate Truth' def. Creative Control, FSC and Lone Wolf and Red Fusion (c) to win the Tag Titles *'John Russo' def. Donovan Hastings to retain the Cross-Hemisphere Title **Russo pinned Hastings with the Stunning Victory *'Diablo' def. Can of Gold Bond, CoolJ, Darius Jermaine (c), Phoenix, and Psiko in an Elimination Chamber Match to win the World Title **Phoenix pinned Jermaine with the Fiery Downfall **Phoenix pinned the Can by stepping on it **CoolJ pinned Phoenix with the Shader **Psiko pinned CoolJ with Poetic Justice **Diablo pinned Psiko with the Morning Star 2009 The theme for this event was "The Ripper" by Chinchilla. * Red Fusion def. The Big Time, Medos, and Travis Pierce to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title. ** Fusion pinned Pierce with the Virus of Life. * Jason Grant def. Chuck Randall, Nomad, and Steven Stone in Sadistic Madness to retain the Havok Title. ** Stone pinned Randall with Identity Crisis. ** Nomad forced Stone to submit to the Leash. ** Grant pinned Nomad with the Third Degree Burn. * John Russo and Kyle Tacker def. The Brick City Boyz], The Lunatic Fringe, and Lone Wolf and J.W. McCammon in a Prison Break Match to win the Tag Team Championship. * Phoenix def. Alan Fernandez and Donovan Hastings to win the World Championship. ** Phoenix pinned Hastings with the Fiery Downfall.